wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Troll
Introduction The vicious Jungle Trolls, who populate the numerous islands of the South Seas, are renowned for their cruelty and dark mysticism. Barbarous and superstitious, the wily Trolls carry a seething hatred for all other races. History * Darkspear tribe (Playable Race) One tribe, however, was forced to overcome its prejudices when it encountered the Orc Warchief, Thrall, and his mighty Horde. The Trolls of the Darkspear tribe, long since exiled from their ancestral lands in Stranglethorn Vale, were nearly destroyed by a band of aquatic Murlocs, but Thrall and the Horde managed to save them. In return the grateful Trolls swore an oath of eternal allegiance to the Horde. Led by the cunning Shadow Hunter, Vol'jin, the Darkspear Trolls now make their home in Durotar along with their Orcish allies. Their village, named after their fallen tribal elder, Sen'jin, lies along the eastern coast of the harsh, rocky land. The Darkspear tribe also occupies tracks within the nearby jungles of the Echo Isles. As part of the Horde, the Trolls have extended their loyalty to the mighty Tauren, but they have little trust for the manipulative Forsaken, whom they believe will visit only misery and strife upon their allies. * Uncivilized Trolls Others than tribes like Darkspear tribe aren't that nice to any other race or even Trolls of other tribes. Trolls have strong lust for blood. Uncivilized Trolls live all around Azeroth but the majority of Trolls like to live in the South. The jungle near Booty Bay in the continent of Azeroth is filled with blood thirsty Jungle Trolls. Characteristics Trolls are tall and skinny looking beast creatures. They have both elfish and orcish figures with their fierce fangs and long ears, even that they aren't provedly genely related with elves or orcs. Their long arms, strong legs and quick reflexs are perfectly made for hunting. Their moss-like skins' color changes from light green to dark blue. Jungle Trolls' common skin color is green and coastial Trolls' skins are usually blue. The Trolls can even regenerate lost limbs and heal grievous physical injuries. One good characteristic of Trolls is the way they speak. Words like "yo"(common greeting) and "mon"(man) are very common when they are communicating in everyday life. Uncivilized Trolls are born killers and have strong lust for blood. Tribe Spirit Trolls are very closed beings. Mostly trolls excluding few tribes like Darkspear tribe don't even know how to speak any common languages. Wild Jungle Trolls and coastial Trolls are rather aggressive and they don't even like Trolls of other tribes. But when it comes to tribal team spirit they are unbeatable. Center of tribe's team spirit is tribe's shaman or superior warrior. Troll Wars One of the oldest wars in the land of Azeroth included Forest Trolls of Zul'Aman and High Elves. War started because High Elves founded the kingdom of Quel'Thalas over Trolls' sacred ground. There had once lied ancient Troll city that was in ruins because of unknown reason. Elven magic helped to frighten away the superstitious troll warbands and 4,000 years passed before Trolls started the real war. The Trolls had good change of winning the war but then Humans came to aid High Elves. Together they used fire element to prevent the Trolls from regenerating their wounds. As the Troll armies broke and attempted to flee, enemy armies ran them down and slaughtered every last one of their soldiers. The Trolls would never fully recover from their defeat, and history would never see the Trolls rise as one nation again. Starting Attributes Strength 24 Agility 22 Stamina 23 Intelligence 16 Spirit 21 Racial Traits Copyrights ©2004 Blizzard Entertainment. All rights reserved. ---- Return to Races Category:Races